Night Ride
by Kyra Gwin
Summary: Dean and Sam are given an assignment by an unknown voice and 'he' makes their cousin, Lara travel with them to go make sure a vampire coven is as 'safe' as they say they are. Language content, has everyone's favourite vampires: the Cullens and Werewolves
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

NIGHT RIDE

Dean and Sam are this time given an assignment by Bobby and he makes their cousin, Liz travel with them to go make sure a vampire coven is 'safe' as they say they are. Language content, has everyone's favourite vampires: Cullens and Werewolves

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural, or the Cullens and werewolves.

This takes place about three years after Aro, Marucs, Caius, and the wives went to Forks and Nessie was permitted to live.

John is dead, Bobby is alright and alive and well. I don't honestly know the series that well, but they have just gotten the Colt and faced the vampires already. (Lara is just a made up character i made as is her mother)

Dean and Sam Winchester got the call early in the morning from an unknown number giving them orders to go to a location and make sure a large coven of vampires are what they say they are: vegetarians. The voice on the phone told them to make sure the werewolves were tame as well.

Dean woke up Sam the same morning and replayed the message for his younger brother; Sam stared at him. "Why would someone call us to give us this message?" Sam whispered as if his voice would carry to Forks, Washington.

Both boys jumped when it rang again suddenly and Dean saw it was Bobby, "Hey Bobby-."

"Dean where are you?"

"Um," he smiled. "Land of Shinning Mountains," he smiled and Sam rolled his eyes and got up get dressed and wash his hair before heading out on the road. Bobby grumbled at him about something and asked again, "Dillon County, Bobby. I got a call-."

"I have a relative here, Lara Winchester."

"Heard of her, but we've never met."

"Her?" Sam whispered. "Dean who are you talking about."

"I'm putting you on speaker Bobby."

"Dean? Sam? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah Bobby," they chorused and they heard a giggle.

Bobby's voice sounded again, "That would be Dean and Sam Winchester."

"I figured Bobby," it was a girl's voice all right and she had a slight accent. "Dean. Sam. I'm John's distant relative; he probably didn't even know me either." She said.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry-." Dean corrected, "We've never met you."

Bobby voiced again, "You stay where you are; we're on our way."

The boys hesitated, "Alright… are you alright Bobby."

"Lara is driving, I'm perfect." He chuckled, "We'll be there in a few hours, sit tight Winchesters. Lara got the same call you did; only she got hers a few days ago." Bobby told them and hung up.

There was a knock at the hotel door and Dean was there in and instant and Bobby entered in a flannel shirt and trucker's hat as usual. His thick black beard looked filthy but he seemed to not care. His boots were covered with a thin layer of mud and his hands were black from ash or something. The girl however caused the brothers to both stare.

Dean nudged Sam, "She has got to be a demon."

"Why?"

"She's freaking hot!" Sam rolled his eyes and went over her.

"You must be Lara Winchester."

She nodded and shook his head, "Nice to finally meet you…."

They all sat around the small round table in the hotel room as Bobby watched Lara with the same look as Dean and Sam. "John was my mother's cousin twice removed. She never married and raised me alone, I've seen pictures of you Dean when you were younger and Sam was just born. I believe you were in the hospital still. I had to use this as proof for Bobby," she said and pulled out an old photo of the Winchesters the day Sam was born. "Bobby was convinced when I showed him this," she said again and he nodded. "My mother was mailed this about a week after you were born and showed it to me over ten years ago for the first time. She said that cousin John was a daddy again," Lara smiled and looked at Sam. "We never heard from Mary or John again after this picture," she said and took it back as if it held her soul. It probably did, proof she has family left.

Dean looked at Sam, "We've never heard of you."

"I'm not surprised, I was born in Madison Wisconsin, but raised in Europe as my mother traveled and earned a living as a hunter at night and mother and government official by day." She said, "Mum earned her money from the government until she died about two month ago."

"From what?"

"Vampire bite," she answered. "My mother was a vampire hunter, the only female professional in the entire world and the only vampire hunter in Europe in the first place so her assistance was needed all over the continent." She explained and crossed her ankles under the table, "I'm sorry about John- I would have called or something but I didn't your numbers and I had to stay in Europe until I was given permission to leave."

Dean and Sam nodded their heads slowly, "Thank you Lara- we appreciate that but why are you here exactly again." Dean asked he was distracted slightly by her.

Lara smiled and pulled out her cell phone and played the message someone left her. A raspy voice sounded: _Lara Winchester of Goth, Germany. Go to South Dakota and seek out Bobby Singer, he'll direct you to your cousins, Dean and Sam from John and Mary Winchester. I don't know where they will be, but get Bobby Singer to help you search for them... he should have their number_.

The call's message cut out just then and then the second part voiced in the same raspy voice: _Dean. Sam. you and Lara WInchester are to go to Forks Washington to survey the large coven of vampires and the pack of werewolves there to make sure that humans are safe from them and their ways. If they are not- kill them. Lara, you are to give Dean and Sam the bullets that your father's ancestor made for the Colt. I know you have them Lara, go t Forks, recon the vampires and werewolves there and make sure they are safe to be around._

Sam and Dean stared at her, "Before you ask... no- I'm not related to Samuel Colt; my father's ancestor was his best friend and fellow demon hunter. they made it together and thus giving him the knowledge how to create the bullets. Bobby asked the same thing when we met," she added and Dean nodded.

"This isn't a coinscidence."

Lara agreed, "I don't believe in those Dean. I really believe that whoever left these on my phone is someone we both know."

Bobby spoke up just then, "I think you three should spend a while sitting and going over the people you both know-."

Lara shook her head, "Mr. Singer we need to go to Washington state and configure if these two covens are a safety hazard for the humans. I am a vampire hunter and nothing else-."

"Your mom was killed by these things, are you going to be able to control yourself-."

"Dean my mum died a hero and that's all what mattered to her," she smiled and stood up. "Both of you get some sleep, you look tired. I have to go patrol before I go to bed as well."

"Where will you be staying, next door?"

Lara smiled at Dean, "Don't hog the covers Dean." She said and left the hotel room.

Dean smiled and winked at Sam who rolled his eyes and so did Bobby, "You need a girlfriend Dean and I don't mean your cousin either." Bobby said and Sam laughed as Dean chuckled and ran his finger through his thick hair and watched the door for her to return but ten minutes after laying down, he fell asleep and Sam was already snoring. Bobby went back to South Dakota.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Dean and Sam sat in the back as Lara drove the final mile into Forks and made it to the hospital and showed her German badge to the woman behind the desk and gave a number for the hospital to collect payments from. Sam stared at her and she nodded towards Dean who was unconscious. Dean woke up while being examined and nearly hurt his doctor but Sam calmed him down.

Lara paced out in the hallway as she waited for Dean to get dressed so they could go. The hospital was told that the three of them were on assignment in looking into the disappearances that happened a few years ago and since bodies haven't been found yet, the government called the three of them in to find out the truth. Lara was a step ahead of them and already got a room set up; she moved their bags into the hotel room that night before going on patrol and found no trace of vampires anywhere in the little town. She was disappointed in this fact. She went to the police station and spoke with the chief, Charlie Swan.

He was a taller man with dark hair and nice eyes, his beard was thick and his uniform looked in need of a wash. "Can I help you ma'am."

Lara showed her badge quickly so he wouldn't see it was a fake. "Agent Lieselotte Metzger of the German government; they finally got fed up with their missing people. There were a couple missing people's reports about three years ago and the bodies haven't been found." She said sternly, she's done this enough times to be more convincing. The German government counted on her to do everything herself and they rarely backed her up, if ever.

Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, Washington bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry Agent Metzger, but that is for only-."

"I have authority from the German government to request the missing persons reports if I need them. Guess what Chief Swan? I need those reports to find out what's happened to these people."

Charlie frowned, "Of course." He sighed sadly.

"Thank you Chief Swan," she nodded and stood with her hands on her waist. He disappeared into a back as Lieselotte looked at the board of missing persons; there wasn't a lot but the most happened over the same semi-period of time. She shook her head, "Damn demons," she whispered to herself and saw a young couple sitting together. Her head was on his shoulder; her spiky black hair was pointed in all directions and cut short so that was possible. His hair was a honey blond colour and looked thicker than the girl's. They were dressed in very elegant clothes and Lieselotte felt unnerved by them but before she could say anything to them, Charlie reappeared.

He held up the three folders, "This is it, only these were issued."

"Thank you Chief," she smiled.

He nodded, "So are these people of German lineage?"

She was going through the files for at least five minutes before she answered him, "No, not according to these."

"Well people lie because they're ashamed," Charlie pointed out.

Lieselotte giggled, "Ashamed that their great-grandparents were Nazi's… I can understand that… however I doubt these missing people are missing because of what happened decades ago. There's something else… oh I have partners as that you'll probably meet tomorrow; we'll have questions for you and your people here."

Charlie stared at her, "I know we're a small precinct Agent Metzger, but we're capable of finding these people."

"It's been nearly three years Chief Swan, the families have had enough and my bosses are fed up with how American's handle this kind of situation."

"What do you mean? Americans were the first to create the atomic bomb! We're highly capable of doing this on our own." Charlie guessed, his history wasn't working right now.

"Chief, I didn't meant to let it on that you weren't capable, sir; we just want to give it a try this time and maybe if we combine our smart brains we can give these families a funeral for their loved ones." She told him and he grimaced at her, "Give us a week or two- we don't come up with anything, then you get everything back and we'll leave Forks… mostly likely forever unless if someone else goes missing."

Charlie Swan frowned a little and then grinned, "Alright Agent Metzger- deal. Don't cause me trouble and I'll do what I can. My people will assist you only if you ask for it."

"We appreciate that Chief Swan; while we're here. Mind sharing cases you're working on now?"

"Sorry, confidential and we're a small town anyway; not much goes on here."

Lieselotte smiled at him and nodded, "I can understand that Sir. Thank you for the case files," they shook hands.

"If I may ask… how old are you- you look awfully young to be working with German Government?"

Lieselotte blushed, "I am younger then most but I've earned it Chief Swan. I'm good at my job because I love it more then anything. My partners are like family and we take care of each other; I'm afraid that there is something going on here and I need to find out what. If I'm wrong, which I hope I am- I'll send a card every day for a year with my greatest apologies for wasting your time tonight."

Charlie smiled and meant it, "That wouldn't be necessary." He assured her and she smiled thankfully at him, "I want to help Agent Metzger."

Lieselotte nodded, "When or if we get something, of course." She promised and saw a girl enter the building. She was pretty with dark brown hair and golden eyes, a petite blond child about, nine or ten followed her into the building.

"Grandpa!" the little blond girl said and Charlie looked past me and waved, it caused Lieselotte to frown. The girl looked like her mother had to have been at least her age when she was born. "Mom let me come, right mom?" The brown haired woman nodded and glanced at me.

"Agent Metzger- I'll see you tomorrow I suppose." He said to me holding up his hand to signify to give him and her a minute. They went and sat down next to the couple and began talking, the blond girl called the spiky haired woman Auntie Alice.

Lieselotte cleared her throat, something was going on. That was for sure. "Of course Chief. These missing persons _must_ be found," she skeptically. If something was going on, the police chief was in on it. "My partners and I will keep in touch of course."

"Will any more of your people come to assist you if you call for them?"

Lieselotte grinned, "No. Just us Chief; my fellow Germans care but not enough to spend thousands of German dollars to find people, who in theory- according to them have been kidnapped and _eaten_." She emphasized 'eaten' for a reason.

"Cannibals?" he whispered and led me away from his granddaughter. "Bella, honey, excuse us for a moment. Nessie, I'll be right back, keep your mom out of trouble. Alice- Jasper, nice to see you again. Enjoy France?"

"We're tired Chief, but glad to be back." Alice said.

Lieselotte glanced back at them, _they are all family_? Lieselotte smiled at them when Jasper and Alice looked up at her, but they only watched her cautiously. She held the folders tightly in her right hand; Charlie tuned back to her and led her away from his family. "You really think that there's a cannibals here in my town? Here in little Forks."

"Chief, I've seen and dealt with worse. I don't want anyone to get hurt or killed, but if I find anything that deals with what I think is connected to these missing persons, I will do _everything_ in my power to stop it. I have unlimited skills Chief Swan," she said.

He rubbed his chin, "I have no intention on making your boss unhappy."

Lieselotte tried to smile and looked over at his waiting family who were all watching them. "I don't how to thank you Chief; I'll bring my partners by in the morning so you can meet them. I believe you'll find them interesting- they're just like brothers, they're so close." Charlie smiled.

"I want to find these people, I swear I do but I don't know if there's any hope in this case." He admitted in a dull whisper.

"Chief, these people have families. You have a child don't you?"

"Bella is my daughter, yes and I know what you're going to say. Of course I'd want to find her if she went missing," he made a face. "But these people have been gone for so long… I don't think you'll be able to find them."

Lieselotte sighed, "I understand that that is a possibility but I have to try." She said helplessly, "The families deserve to know what happened to their sons, daughters, sister, brother… the list goes on Chief," she said quietly. "I don't want to take away family time, but-."

"It's no problem. My daughter and her family lives here in Forks- off the main road out of town." She nodded, "Agent Metzger, if you need anything: batteries for a damn flashlight. You just ask; if there's a chance we can find these missing people…"

"I understand and thank you again," she told him politely. "Have a good night Chief Swan. Ms. Swan," she added as she passed Bella and Nessie. They nodded at her and glanced at each other then turned to Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Dean and Sam paced and stopped as they saw their car pull up to the hotel finally. Lara came in and told them what happened with Chief Charlie Swan and his daughter and granddaughter. They stared at her.

Dean glanced up at her as she began pacing quickly taking little breathes and walking slightly faster with every few minutes that passed as she paced in silence between the three of them. Dean whispered to break the silent; Sam turned his head from Lara finally. "We should go find this mother-daughter pair who looks like she was born," Lara turned to them. "What are you thinking Lara about this Bella and Nessie Swan?"

Lara shrugged, "I'm very good at spotting vampires. I got the vibe that only the mother was and this pair in that was there at the same time. Everyone must know everyone here, the police chief knew them by name and where they'd gone for vacation?"

"Where?"

"France," she answered. She sighed and ran her hand down her face and Dean finally pulled her down to sit next to him, he had a wrist cast around his right wrist and he liked to complain about it. She got up but didn't pace like Dean thought she was going to do, "I don't know what to do if this child has been kidnapped or something…"

Dean looked skeptic, "Vampires kidnapping children?" Dean began but Sam cut her off.

"What did the girl look like?"

Lara shrugged, "She was beautiful. Her mother and Aunt was too," she mumbled. "She's hard to describe but she's lovely," Lara whispered as if in awe or disbelief- the brothers weren't sure which the correct one was. "It's late, I won't go on patrol tonight." She muttered to herself as a personal decision.

Dean and Sam both showered and Lara didn't get a chance until past midnight while she sat and watched American TV for the second time in her life. She also knitted which Dean and Sam didn't expect her to do; Dean was flipping through channels when he heard Sam had fallen asleep and saw Lara enter the room with the towel around her chest and a second holding up her hair. She looked at him then to Sam and smirked; she said nothing as she grabbed black and gray pajama pants from her duffle and a pink shirt for breast cancer awareness (written in German.)

Dean was into a late-night drama show when he fell asleep and dreamed about something he didn't understand. Dean Winchester was dressed in a white uniform and the place liked people and people's fear; his hair was kind of greasy and he felt disgusting. He felt his chin and under his nose, he had a goatee forming and based on the growth he's had it for several days and trimmed it not very often. It probably looked like a thin mesh of wire. His clothes he realized for the first time was covered in blood and it looked slightly new and slightly old. Both.

Dean yelled and looked up; he shrieked loudly and prayed he was dreaming. He turned around and yelled over at a small group of people. There was three there, standing beside her, hunched over slightly was a man, woman in a bed, and a boy about seventeen or eighteen standing beside her. He tried to speak but couldn't; the coldness about the room was about forty-five degrees Fahrenheit and he shivered. He hugged his chest and went over to them and looked down at the woman. She was a attractive woman about twenty five or so and she looked terrible. Her face was paling by the minute and she was bleeding from her throat but it took Dean a minute to realize that she was bitten. He cried out and jumped backwards, he looked up at the two men; they looked tired with dark circles under their eyes and the older looking man looked like he was going to begin crying about this. His own kill? Dean wasn't concerned about him, just her.

_Hey!_ He yelled at the woman but she didn't seem to hear him, _Hey I'm going to try to help you_.

_You'll be alright_, the man whispered to her and Dean went forward but was unable to hit them. The woman seemed to have accepted what was becoming of her humanity and suddenly she cried out in a scream and they both held her down and Dean tried again to help her but he just couldn't grab them.

He screamed at them, but that didn't work at all. Then he knew he was dreaming, _Please God, let this be a dream!_ He begged, _Please let me asleep at home._ He whispered and covered his ears to attempt to block out her painful howls of anguish and torment; the venom went through her body….

When Dean unexpectedly woke he was lying next to Lara Winchester and Sam was in the other bed. The sun wasn't up yet, because it was five in the morning and also it was storming out; the lightning woke up him and it was loud. He figured the people in the dream couldn't hear him because of the lighting. It was a stupid premise but it gave him hope that he wasn't foreseeing something like what Sam can do. John would be proud…. Maybe; most likely he'd take Dean out a couple nights in a row to test him if he was psychic like Samuel Winchester.

The eldest brother glanced at the clock and saw it now five oh three in the morning and the rain was the same. He groaned and Lara's arm came out of nowhere and whipped around and landed with a gentle _thud_ on his chest as she faced away from him. She moaned in her sleep and fell silent. Dean smiled but knew that his dad would hit him over the head if he tried to make the move on his own cousin so he gently moved her arm back to her side of the bed and she sat up suddenly. He moved as if asleep and closed his eyes; he felt her eyes on him but she said nothing nor gave no indication she knew he was awake.

Lara checked the time as well which was now five after five in the morning and she got up and went to the window to see the weather. She wrinkled her forehead and crawled back into bed and he felt her look at him again. She moved closer to him but only because she was cold. Honestly he was a little too; she curled against his side and pretended to groan in his sleep and Lara closed her eyes contentedly and then fell back asleep next to him as her arm rested upon him chest.

.....

Sam woke just after Dean and Lara fell back asleep, he rubbed his eyes and sat up on his elbow and frowned. He wondered if he'd done anything that his dad, John, would hit him over the head for. Sam went to the bathroom quickly because the blanket was warm and the room wasn't- on stormy mornings like this one. Sam crawled into his 'lone' bed and curled up into a crappy looking ball and closed his eyes. Samuel Winchester sighed, lay on his back with his arm behind his head, and remembered his girlfriend on the ceiling. Tonight's dream had been about her, even after all these months after her terrible and unpredicted death; Sam wanted to kill the fucking demon more and more, every time he dreamt of his dead girlfriend.

The youngest brother kept his eyes closed but felt fake, imagined, drops of blood dripping on his face and hated that the imaginary droplets felt all too real for him and he turned to his side facing away from his brother and distance cousin. Sam wondered if Dean missed dad… how stupid of him to think that, of course he missed their father. Why wouldn't Dean… Dean had always been the favourite while Sam had been the most 'free' as was sometimes thought between Dean and John. Sam used to be a student, learning stuff in school and then John just _had_ to go missing and that damn fucking demon ruined it all for him. He wanted to marry her, have her children. Live a normal life with a normal woman, in a normal house full of kids. Sam wondered if Dean or even Lara wanted that, if they liked doing this: lying to people, tricking people, killing monsters…. Saving lives!

Yeah, Sam and Dean had both wondered already that morning and only Lara hoped that they weren't going out. She would have woken Dean up to tell him, but she didn't want to frighten or worry him and Sam… they were being watched by something or someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Chapter 4

Samuel Winchester woke up first, he didn't stay too long in the shower to let the cold water run down his body and turned it off and toweled down. There was a knock and he heard Dean mutter it was him. Sam opened it and let him in. Dean looked proud of himself and closed the door as he peeked back at Lara.

Dean turned to him, "Did you see her? She was laying on me."

"She was next to you for warmth Dean," Sam sighed, slightly annoyed. "Dean, this place is rainy and cold. She used you for your body heat for warmth," he explained clearly for his brother.

Sam was about to speak again but they both jumped when the door opened, Lara stood against the door smiling at them both oddly. "Do you always shower together… is this an American thing or sexual-."

Dean and Sam stared wide eyed and then exploded. "Whoa!" "Hang on!" They shouted and Dean jumped away from the bathroom door and went to the end of the room to the window.

Lara smirked at Sam, "I know you don't do that, I'm just teasing you both. Are you done in here?" Sam nodded and she grabbed his arm on the way out and she reached up and kissed his cheek, "Good morning." She added and took his place and washed her hair only and exited not even ten minutes later. She obviously wasn't shy to go hide in the bathroom as she dressed; nice black pants and a gray blouse with a black jacket and buttoned only three from the bottom. She turned around to see Dean and Sam pulling their own suits and both of them had gelled their hair to perfection; their shoes were shinny and she was impressed and smiled at them.

"What?" Sam asked her.

Lara smiled as she pulled her hair back into a perfectly done pony tail and pinned it up in a hair clip. "You look like real FBI agents from American government- do you have your badges?" She asked quietly and they opened the side of their jackets and she pulled hers out as well and pinned her on the inside of her jacket.

It was almost eight-thirty when they got into the car and left to go meet with Chief Swan at the police station; Charlie Swan looked worried when they entered. Lara had the three files with her and they showed their badges and went in to meet Charlie Swan.

Again he had his daughter with him as well another man, "Clear the mind." Lara whispered to them and they stared at her, she glared at them seriously. "Good morning Agent Metzger. These must be your partners," he assumed.

"Morning Chief Swan. And yes, Agent Hamill," she gestured right, to Sam. "Agent Ford," she nodded behind her to Dean. "Hope you had a good night?"

Charlie nodded and shook hands with the three of them, Lara first then, Sam and ending with Dean. "Yes, my granddaughter stayed the night. Um, meet my daughter, Bella Cullen and her husband Edward Cullen."

"Where is your granddaughter?" Dean asked him.

Bella and Edward glanced at each other, Sam and Dean saw Edward shake his head angrily just once and Bella bit her lip. Edward was a bronze haired man, not tall, but not short either. He face was like an angel's and in this light, so was Bella Cullen; two angels met, married and had a goddess. They held hands as they sat together, close and they both had pale white skin. The sky was cloudy and it looked like more rain from this morning; the radio said eighty percent of rain and overcast all day with thick clouds.

Charlie answered the question skeptically, "Um, she's with her grandparents, Edward mother and father. Carlisle and Esme Cullen took off of their daily lives to watch her today." Lara glanced down at Bella and Edward, she was biting her lower lip and then she realized just how pale they really were compared to her father. She closed her mouth and glanced at Dean and Sam, they returned the look but they were confused and didn't know what she was trying to say exactly.

"Chief, do you remember, from three years ago if there had been any animal attacks."

"Will I have to testify in court?" Lara said he would not, "Um. Yes. There was several sightings of large dog-like bears." His voice cracked.

Dean stepped forward, "Did something happen with these creatures?" He asked him.

Charlie looked at Bella and Edward; he seemed to asking her with his eyes what he should say. Lara spoke up finally; she touched Bella on the shoulder. "Excuse Mrs. Cullen, but do you mind if we speak with your father alone?" She asked her, "FBI- police business, I hope you understand." Lara said kindly.

Bella looked at Charlie but Charlie seemed to want to impress them so he told them both to step outside for a moment. They left and Edward closed the door after them, he turned right to Bella as they watched through the glass of the window and door. Several other cops were watching as well and asked Bella what was going on but she didn't answer.

Sam smirked at Dean when Charlie looked away, "So Chief- you were saying."

Charlie sighed, "They're gone. The bear like dogs. They haven't been seen in over threes," he said quickly.

Dean frowned when Lara looked away angrily, "Are you lying Chief Swan?"

Charlie stood up appalled, "I do not lie to fellow cops. Especially since now the government has bee involved in this situation. Do you really think I'd pull a COVER UP?" he asked calmly.

Lara signaled to Dean and Sam to shut up and they did, "Chief?" She asked him, "Is your daughter and her husband involved in something? Something that we can help them with?" She asked as she placed her hand on the chair where Bella had been sitting; her hand was numb from the coldness it still had. If a human had been sitting there, it'd still have some warmth but this chair had nothing in it… just the temperature of death!

Charlie gapped at her, "What do you mean? Are you saying that my daughter and son-in-law are involved in the missing persons?"

"Of course not," she shook her head and waved her hand. "However, Chief Swan, if they know something and don't tell us and we find out they knew… we can have their daughter taken away from them, you, and his family and she'll be placed in Social Services."

"Do not threaten my family Agent Metzger-."

"Then do not lie to me," she said seriously. "Lying to us is a bad idea and it doesn't help if they suddenly leave town either. Eventually they'll be found," she promised and turned around to leave. Charlie stood up again and called her to a stop, Lara turned back to him. "Something you wish to tell me Chief Swan?" she asked him.

Charlie sighed, "The bears that people saw. They weren't bears, my daughter and her husband and his family… they are different but they do not mean harm to anyone. If they do someone I'll leave Forks, turn over my badge and my gun and never work in law enforcement again. I love my daughter, Agent Metzger- I love my granddaughter too and the Cullens are family to me now and have been for several years. If you have to do something, let me know first; if you interrogate anyone without my permission I will have your boss informed that you threatened an American Citizen in front of me."

"Fine, just don't lie to me," she snapped and left the room with Dean and Sam behind her.

They were outside when Lara spoke again, "Charlie Swan knows that his daughter and her husband are vampires and he's lying to us about it." She said instantly and Dean hesitated.

"How do you know that?"

"He looked at them before answering a question about the creatures and the chair was cold. It's obvious that Edward, Bella, and the other Cullens are vampires. Alice and Jasper Cullen from last night are one of those 'duh' occurrences." She said as if that explained everything.

"Are we done then?" Sam asked, "They don't seem dangerous, if they have a kid, I mean they must have some kind of humanity in them?"

"First," said Dean. "We need to figure out what happened to the people three years ago before we move onto another place." He said and let Lara get in first and she took the back and held her elbow beside the window, "Something did attack us the other night and it wasn't a fucking bear either."

"Damn straight," Sam muttered. "I'm just glad that the jacket sleeve covers your cast, we didn't need them finding out something to get us with instead of us getting them." Sam Winchester added and Dean shrugged as Lara said nothing.

Dean went to the diner so they could get breakfast; word of three FBI had spread already but it didn't surprise Dean, the town was so damn small…. Dean and Sam got two large breakfast brunches as Lara got a cappuccino, and a smaller breakfast. She sat a table away from them and read the local paper alone. Dean sighed, "We need to think about this before we make contact. Remember the last vampires we went up against?"

"It's hard to forget them Dean."

"Exactly, we should learn from that experience and… thank you," he said as the waitress brought them a refill coffee. When she turned to Lara she shook her head and smiled at her kindly. The woman left with a glance back at Dean and Sam Winchester. "We should make a plan before we just barge in there."

"Last time we were careful but we didn't know that the woman was a vampire pretending to be human; that wasn't our fault."

Dean nodded, "I know Sam. Sorry," he muttered- Sam shrugged and blew off the apology. "What do you think Lara?"

Lara didn't look up; instead she kept reading the article and looked at her phone when it rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Good evening sir," she said and got up and went outside to talk alone.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other but said nothing. "Dean," Sam muttered as a woman and a child went past them. "We have to have a plan before we rush into this-."

But before Dean could answer, his cell phone rang and he looked to see it was an Unknown number but flipped it open anyway. "Hello?"

"Mr. Winchester my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edward's father; I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'll answer all your questions if you give me your word you'll leave the guns, Colt, and any other weapons in the trunk of you vehicle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Chapter 5

It took a little bit to find the driveway but eventually Dean found it; Dean was nervous, Sam was scared, and Lara was upset. The three of them had agreed to leave the weapons in the car but Lara was considering carrying a small butterfly knife, just in case it was a trick. She'd been on a rant the entire way there and couldn't help but compliment the house when they saw it.

"Demons with careers, married, families… what's next?" She whispered, "The dogs and toifel blutsaugers working together."

"What did you just say?"

Lara sighed, "Bastard vampires." She translated dully, "They must have recognized us or something." She said and came forward to see the house better rather then look out the window. Dean pulled not that far from a silver Volvo and Sam stared at it, "Jealous of the demon Sam?" She teased but looked at it as well.

Sam gulped, "Dean," he whispered. His brother looked over, "What if these vampires are good?"

They both looked at Lara, "I have heard stories of a 'vegetarian' coven of blutsaugers but I won't believe it until I see it and I assume they're going to try to prove that to us today."

"Right now," Dean corrected.

The vampires came from the house all together and together they spread out so the hunters-three could see them all clearly; they were blond, brunette, oddly tall, or pixie short. The entire coven was dressed in expensive looking fabrics and together they looked fierce; when the little girl appeared, Sam pinched Dean very lightly.

"That's the girl I saw in my vision," Sam whispered and Lara grimaced. _What was going to happen to the girl?_ Lara thought and Sam glanced at her.

The vampire with blond hair stepped forward, he reminded Lara of a vampire she'd read about in Germany, Stregoni Benefici had been a kind thoughtful vampire who hunted not humans, but animals. He was often noted in several vampric diaries of several hunters because he'd been known and thought of a legend in the land of demons.

Lara sighed, "My mother would yell us at us." Lara said and Sam and Dean looked at her, "We were sent here for a different reason. Not to rid of them, to help or something. I already know who Carlisle is. My mother spoke of him all the time."

Carlisle came down the steps, Dean heard the woman behind him warn him to be careful. The pixie looking vampire, Alice said that he'd be alright. "You're Liesolotte's daughter aren't you?"

"Stregoni," she mumbled and he smiled down at her and she returned it.

Dean grabbed Lara's hand, "How do you know him?"

"He was in Germany for a convention for the first time several years ago. My mother had been attacked by German vampires; he saved her life and she never knew his name. She was a good artist and drew his face for me and told me to find him for her before I would die." She turned to him, "She died- a while ago. She told me to never harm you or your family, I will honour her wish and I will not harm you or your family Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled gratefully and nodded, "Thank you Lara. Your mother was a brave woman. You already met most of my family, come meet the rest."

"First things first," Sam snapped at Lara. "What was the thing that attacked us the other night, the dog-bear thing?"

"That would have been Jacob Black, werewolf leader- well one of them. They have two now… Sam and Jacob lead the pack together; we're not dangerous Mr. Winchester, I give you my word."

"I believe him Dean," Lara turned to him.

"Why because mommy said so?"

"Because I saw it for myself," she snapped. "Let's go back to South Dakota-."

There was a loud bang from somewhere and Dean grabbed Lara and Sam and held their arms. The vampires all swayed with the bang and Lara looked over to the see the child clinging to her mother's waist, her arms wrapped around her. Edward Cullen held them both tightly; Jasper and Alice gripped each other and the other two did the same thing.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled and Carlisle turned.

"Esme stay up there!" He yelled but she didn't listen to him. She ran down the steps and suddenly Alice was screaming too, "Esme NO!" She yelled.

"Vampires with gifts," Lara whispered and cried out as the ground shook again and opened up. "Dean!" she cried and clasped her arms around his waist, Esme had to stop as it open directly in front of her. Alice was crying already.

Bella looked down to make sure Nessie was looking away but she gave a terrified yell when she saw her daughter gone. "Edward, Nessie-!" Put Bella with Emmett and Rosalie and disappeared to look for her but he heard her thoughts and looked out into the front yard and saw his child going to go help Esme.

"Grandmother!" Nessie yelled and Esme looked back at her but nearly lost her balance.

Carlisle cried out, "Esme stay there, Nessie go back to the house. Now!"

Lara was shaking, she'd seen this before. "Dean the Earth is opening because someone's time to die is today," she told him. Dean looked down at her, she looked back at the two girls in the middle of the yard.

Sam slipped from Dean's grasp, this was why he was sent there. To save the girl and her grandmother; part of why a family can function is because of the love they all have between the parents and children. If Esme and Nessie died today, her husband and her parents could enter a slumber of depression and what about Carlisle's future patients. Dean and Lara tried to grab him back but he was too fast and Carlisle ran with him; the werewolves from the forest appeared and also tried to get close to help but Edward told them to stay back.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled but Lara had to hold him back.

"If you go too, you can get hurt," she begged him to stay and he did, but he twitched every few seconds to get to his brother. John left him in charge of keeping him safe.

Sam went forward and jumped over the broken earth surface and picked up Nessie but the ground was shaking violently and Esme grabbed Sam's arm and he winced at how cold she felt. He ignored that and called to Edward that he was going to throw his daughter to him; Edward caught her and ran her back to Bella who took her and Rosalie and Alice went to them. Dean saw Sam turn to him; Carlisle joined him and threw Esme much easier then Dean was able to the throw the child….

Carlisle stood beside Sam, "You have to jump or shall I throw you too?"

"Get out of here," Sam growled as the ground shook with so much force that Sam and Carlisle lost their balance and fell to the ground. Dean yelled his full first name this time, but Sam barely heard it as Lara covered her eyes when a brilliant flash came from the five foot crack in the ground. The smoke rising from the ground was pale gray and smelled like sulfur; stones fell into the gaping hole and disappeared too far down for Sam to see how deep it was. He gulped nervously and suddenly the tiny on land island they were on began to sink, "Shit!" He muttered.

"It'll take them both down. Sam Carlisle get out of there, now, you can jump!" Lara cried and fought off Dean who had tried to grab her arm again. "Sammy-," she nearly fell in because she was too close to the edge but one of the werewolves went forward and grabbed her out of thin air and she was walked over to Dean again. "Dean-."

"What kind of demon can do this?"

"Azeale." She answered. "He is the younger brother of the Grim Reaper and Cousin of Satan," she said. "He can do this and only he can stop it. Azeale!" she yelled.

The demon appeared and the ground stopped, Edward and Emmett went forward as Lara did to get Sam. "You called Mistress," he asked. That was what he called all women.

"What do you want?" Edward snarled behind him and Azeal turned. His face was scarred and burned; his hair was flaming red like his head was on fire. He did have a handsome face but his head was small which amused Edward and Dean; his clothes were very thin bright red robes that swayed even with the slightest wind breezing through the area. His nose looked charred and broken in several places; his ear appeared to be melted from being in Hell for so long. He wore no shoes and his legs and arms were hidden by the robes he wore.

Azeale's smile was odd, his teeth were perfectly aligned and straight and bright white like God's clouds. "Just to get what I wanted, I need a queen and someone to take my place someday."

"You're a demon and immortal, you won't die." Lara snarled and he grinned at her.

"You might find a way to kill me and my brother."

"You can't kill Death," Dean yelled.

"You should know," Azeale yelled. "You've cheated us out of it several times, we need someone to play with. Ask your mother how she enjoys it Lara, I'm sure she'd love to take a break once in a while." He just had to add and Lara hit Dean to get away from him but Azeale raised his hand and she stopped. Frozen in mid air her arms pinned to her side and her legs bent slightly at the knee; she could move her fingers and head, that was it. "I wouldn't mind two heirs to my throne," he looked back at Nessie Cullen and then to Esme who stood in front of her family. "Ones human, the other is part human part vampire, interesting." He smiled at Lara and Nessie.

Beside him a misty figure appeared and took shape, it was John and a woman Dean and Sam didn't know but by the way she stepped towards Lara, they knew she was her mother. Her mother was once a lovely woman bit now her she looked oddly different, "Azeale spare my son."

"Spare my daughter," John took his relative's hand. "Carlisle I'm so sorry." She began but Azeale growled at her and she disappeared.

"Mom!" Lara yelled and Azeale dropped her, Lara turned back to Azeale and said something in German and it cause Azeale to scream.

Azeale whipped his hand back as if backhanding Lara across the face and she fell back into the pit but Carlisle and Sam were able to grab her quickly and pulled her up to them. She had a hand print on her cheek and it had a pale red mark on her right cheek. "Do that again an I will tear her soul up into pieces!" Azeale threatened then turned to Carlisle's family. "Let the girl come to me and I will not harm her," he promised but Lara shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

Chapter 6

She looked at Edward_ you won't be able to read his head because of his shields. Keep your father and mother away from him. He can reach out and grab them if they're close enough, at that distance he won't be able too. I'm going to anger him enough to change his mind._ Edward stared at her and shook his head but she only nodded, she grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and threw him using magic and told Carlisle to jump and he did and ran over to his wife and family again; they crowded around him keeping Nessie behind them as if protecting her.

"Why my daughter?" Edward asked him.

Azeale smiled, "She's lovely and elegant and just want I need. She's strong enough to withstand me, she'll have a wonderful life-."

"Literally in Hell," Lara snapped. "Azeale your big brother God doesn't like you on his land."

"You little witch; speak of God to me!" He howled abashed, "I should kill you."

"But you won't, it's not my time yet."

"I can change that," he said through clenched teeth and a stern jaw bone. "Believe me I can change anything I wish, my brother is Death and I am worshipped."

"I'm actually human and I'm thanked- a lot." She said shrugged gleefully and he glared at her. He raised his hand and she was thrown backwards but she grabbed the edge of the in land island. The smoke came up around her and nearly blinded her but she fought it off by trying to ignore it, Azeale appeared above her. "Whoever jumps is whoever you get to keep, Azeale. You already have my mother don't you?" He looked questioningly at her.

"Demons love humans," he said. "I took what I wanted because I felt like it."

"Exactly," she grunted. Her hands hurting from hanging there, she began to pull herself up but Azeale grabbed her shirt and held her above the ground. "Let me down Azeale. You won't kill me, you're too afraid that other demon hunters who don't know what your fugly looks like will, come to hunt you down. Dean and Sam won't, looking at your face is harsh enough." He dropped her onto the solid land and hit her hard enough that she fell to her back.

Dean and Sam glanced at the werewolves, "We can help our cousin… get the Colt."

"It'll be a waste of bullet, you can't kill Death," Sam whispered.

"Do it Sam," Dean ordered but Sam only hid behind him and pulled it out from his jeans pocket. He didn't keep the Colt in the car for safety reasons. It was much to valuable to have stolen or lost.

Sam went forward holding it up and Azeale turned around, Lara looked up. Her head was spinning but she didn't pass out. Azeale didn't have the time to react before Sam shot the Colt and it pierced through Azeale's forehead between his measly fugly little eyes. His red and orange eyes burned as he screamed and Lara covered her head as he began to expand and she peeked just as he exploded.

"Can't kill Azeale huh?"

"He's not dead," Dean guessed. "Just gone for now until he's raised again by some dumb fucker who likes fucking around with this shit," Dean cursed angrily and went forward. John was still there and he watched as Dean and Sam went forward together and jumped over to Lara and she sat up. "Are you alright?"

"I've had worse," she said truthfully and clung to Sam and Dean when they picked her up together. "Where is he?"

"Just gone for now," Dean told her. John went over to them, "Hey Dad," he said unable to think of anything else.

"John," Lara smiled.

"Hullo dad," Sam muttered.

John smiled and as if corporeal he hugged the three of them but Lara slipped away and went to her mother instead. Liesolotte hugged her gently and kissed her cheek and she took her over to Dean and Sam, "Mum meet Dean and Sam." She said, "Carlisle remembers you."

"I heard," she smiled with her German accent from being in Germany so long. John and Liesolotte took hands, "John." She said breathlessly and Dean glanced at Sam.

Sam teased, "Go before we get rid of ya both."

Lara's mother giggled, "Say hello Lara." She said and Lara nodded at John politely. Lara cried out when the ground moved again and this time it was placed back together. The werewolves turned back to normal and John and Liesolotte walked towards the closing gap. They disappeared as the earth closed and Lara leaned against Dean; the ground was scorched with the outline where the ground had opened and closed again, there was a circle in the ground where the in land island had been. It made Lara laugh when she saw it; Carlisle came down to them.

"Is it over then? Azeale wanted my wife and granddaughter?"

Lara nodded but Sam spoke, "I have premonitions when I'm asleep."

"That'll change," Alice said as she came over as well. "It'll hurt but you'll get used to it."

"My daughter Alice and you have something in common," Carlisle said.

Lara let go of Dean and went to Carlisle and hugged him, "Thank you." She whispered.

Clara sat with her mother in her room laying down in bed, Ellen had been the greatest story teller ever. Clara was a young girl but mature for her age. Her older brother Lars sat against the wall, his arms folded.

"Mom that story was boring," he said and Ellen raised her brow at them. "Make it more pizzazzy!" he suggested and crawled over to his bed and got under the thick blanket.

Clara pursed her lips, "Mom. Are demons real?" She asked.

Ellen looked at her daughter, "Do you think so?"

Clara frowned, "Are they?"

"Maybe- but I don't know." She smirked at her daughter.

The babysitter sat downstairs and waved good-bye to Ellen who went to go on patrol. Clara and Lars dreamed of the monster their mother killed.

THE END


End file.
